Hip-hop Street
A special map for the Hip-Hop Hotspot event. There are 5 stages with 2 quiz stages and 3 styling battle stages. Stamina is not needed to complete these stages. You are given 3 free attempts for each stage daily and failing a stage will not deduct an attempt. You can reset the attempts of the styling battle stages for 30 . Complete these stages to get Graffiti Paint . Stages 1 - Griffon Bay *Style: Simple, Lively, Cute, Sexy, Cool Kimi Griffon Bay street in Apple is the holy land for all the hip-hop fans. Change into something chic to wander about.''https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xljJ3NU5YXMFswkQuB43lJUzqpsuRkvcRpXAIIy-Qb0 *'Momo:' Why it's called Griffon Bay? Isn't Apple an inland country? *'Kimi:' Many years ago, a group of graffiti artists paints the city into an ocean overnight, and it got this name. *'Momo:' What's the legendary hip-hop party? Will there be any beautiful girls? *'Nikki:' Look, a girl is painting graffiti there. *'Momo:' She's drawing... HIP HOP? How abstract~ *'Nikki:' Hello, I'm Nikki. Are you here to join the hip-hop party? *(Miky's hands are covered with colorful marks. She's now painting her name 'Miky') *'Momo:' Amazing! Do you paint all these alone? You should join the graffiti contest! *(Miky wrote a 'YES' on the wall.) *'Nikki:' We'll definitely support! Besides the graffiti, will there be rap and street dance contest? *(Miky nodded, then ran away quickly.) *'Momo:' Eh? Why are leaving... *'Skateboard Girl:' Miky! Wait! Wait! Ah--Sorry! I don't mean to overturn your drink! *(A skateboard girl arrived like wind, with coke on her clothes.) *'Nikki:' Nothing. Are you looking for Miky? *'Acardia:' Yes, I'm Acardia, a friend of Miky! You know her? It's her graffiti. I can even recognize it at first glance! *'Momo:' Why did she run away from you? *'Acardia:' Just a mistake... Ah, they are coming. I have to go now! *'Street Guy:' Stop! We're not finished yet! *'Nikki:' Waw, this is really street. *'Momo:' Didn't expect Kimi could be so cool in such chic clothes. Take the opportunity and contest with her, Nikki~ 2 - Kaja's Show *Quiz Stage 'Kaja' ''Nikki, do you come here to join the party too? I have a show later. Can you help me put up some posters?''https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xljJ3NU5YXMFswkQuB43lJUzqpsuRkvcRpXAIIy-Qb0 3 - Orlando's Quest *Quiz Stage 'Orlando' ''The party attracted so many tourists. Can you help me maintain order? I'll be right here if anything happens.''https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xljJ3NU5YXMFswkQuB43lJUzqpsuRkvcRpXAIIy-Qb0 4 - Domain Fight *Style: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool *Tags: Sports '''Acardia' I will take the best place in Graffiti Wall for Miky. Change into track suit and follow my skateboard!''https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xljJ3NU5YXMFswkQuB43lJUzqpsuRkvcRpXAIIy-Qb0 *'Momo:' The part is to begin soon. Nikki, let's check out the Griffon Graffiti Wall. *'Nikki:' Yeah. We can cheer for Miku. Eh, is that skateboard girl Acardia? *'Acardia:' We took this place first! Why should we give it up to you? *'Graffiti Player:' Oh, you seem not happy? You girls are new here, right? You know who I am? *'Acardia:' Have a contest with me. It's yours if you win! *'Graffiti Player:' Sweet. To show kindness to green hand, pick what you want! *'Acardia:' Rap! Let's compete Freestyle. Vote with your paint can! *'Graffiti Player:' You seem confident. So let's do it! *(Acardia and the graffiti player had tight fight, attracting many people. At last, Acardia won several more paint cans.) *'Momo:' Is that really true? They could compose lyrics like daily talk. Cool! *'Nikki:' Congrats, Acardia! Eh, is that Miky? Does she still avoid you? *'Acardia:' We were the best friends. We're both big fans of hip-hop. But my parents don't like what I like and took me far away. *'Acardia:' Back then, Miky's parents happened to divorce. My leaving was like an insult to injury. *'Nikki:' Miky is so silent and lonely. Maybe that's the reason... *'Acardia:' She closed the door. She doesn't want to see me or forgive me... *'Nikki:' Do you have anything to say to her? We can help you. *'Acardia:' Thank you, Nikki! I will take a great graffiti wall for her. Please let her know! *'Acardia:' Now change into an outfit suitable for sports and follow my skateboard! 5 - Make Peace *Style: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Warm '''Miky' Please change into something not easily to get smeared and enjoy the street art!''https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xljJ3NU5YXMFswkQuB43lJUzqpsuRkvcRpXAIIy-Qb0 *'Momo:' The whole place is taken by the works of the graffiti players! *'Acardia:' The Graffiti Wall area is the most famous place, and where hip-hop final is held too. Miky's been dreaming about here. *'Nikki:' Miky, is your work going well? *(Miky painted an exaggerated smile on the wall, but didn't take the stare form Acardia.) *'Nikki:' Acardia wanted to tell you this. Show your talent and win the contest! *(Miky threw away the spray can) *'Miky:' Acardia, let's have a contest over your favorite street dance. *'Acardia:' You forgave me! I'm so sorry, for everything... *'Miky:' No need to say that. (Unzip the coat) Come on! *(The music is ready. The audiences are cheering and clapping.) *'Nikki:' They're both so good, and so cool! *'Momo:' Miky looks much melted now. Maybe she had forgiven Acardia already~ *'Acardia:' What a dance! I've been missing the days we had, and the unfinished graffiti in your basement. *'Miky:' That place is wasted already. Do you still remember the white cloud and chirping birds? *'Acardia:' We had a promise to always chase freedom together. Do you mind if I want to honor that after so many years? *'Miky:' I... don't... *'Momo:' How touching... *'Nikki:' Finally they made peace with each other. How nice. *'Acardia:' Let's finish this graffiti first. Come and join us, Nikki! *'Nikki:' Eh? I've never... *'Miky:''' It's okay! Change into something not easily to get smeared and enjoy the street art! Quiz Reference Category:Events Category:Hip-Hop Hotspot Category:Event Maps